


Hidden Truths

by Rachel500



Series: The Lost Season [9]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-27
Updated: 2005-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stringfellow Hawke is called upon for an unusual rescue but are there problems closer to home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc. First published elsewhere 2005.

Stringfellow Hawke finished stoking the fire to a cheerful blaze and straightened to frown at the pictures on the mantel. He straightened the picture of his missing brother Saint John, briefly touching the frame before he turned to look critically at the rest of the room. Scatter rugs softened the polished wooden floor; the walls were crowded with the art his grandfather had once collected for his grandmother, the grandeur of the pictures strangely complementing the understated furniture. It was an eclectic mix of old pieces except for the sofa and chairs; they were brand new although in the same style as those he'd replaced. With the lamps casting an amber glow over the room and Tet his dog stretched out in front of the blazing fire, the room was filled with a cosy atmosphere. It looked perfect, he thought.

Hawke glanced across to the kitchen where Caitlin O'Shaunessy was stood at the stove stirring a pot with intense concentration. It was hard to believe that they'd only been living together at the cabin since the new extension had been completed a couple of weeks previously. But then, he thought wryly, it was hard to believe that there had been a time when they'd settled for being simply friends; he couldn't imagine his life without her. Yeah, he thought again as she turned to smile at him, everything was perfect.

Hawke headed over and slid his hands around her waist. Her long red hair was pinned up and he took advantage dipping his head to kiss the curve of her neck. She leaned back giving him easier access.

'I should put my hair up more often.' Caitlin murmured and felt him smile against her skin. She turned to face him and ran her hands over his shoulders. He leaned in for a kiss and stopped just before her lips, his sensitive ears picking up the approach of a helicopter. He groaned and rested his forehead on hers.

'Whose idea was this anyway?' Hawke asked. His old friend and mentor, Dominic Santini, had returned the day before from Italy where he had been recuperating from collapsing with chest pains; a warning sign of a potential heart attack. Much to the amusement of the young couple, Dom had been accompanied by a new lady friend, Rosa Delmitri and they had invited them to the cabin for dinner to get to know her better.

'Mine but you agreed.' Caitlin reminded him, hooked her hands behind his neck and kissed him anyway.

'I must have been mad.' Hawke sighed.

She wiped her lipstick of his lips. 'You'd better go greet them.'

He released her and headed out to the porch to watch the couple approach. Dom had smartened up for the evening and was dressed in a suit; even his usual bright red satin cap was missing. Rosa's arm was tucked into his. She was a handsome brunette with sherry brown eyes and a broad smile. Hawke guessed she was in her fifties. She was dressed in a comfortable red pant suit that suited her warm colouring.

Dom smiled and greeted his surrogate son with a hug. Rosa stepped forward and gave him a European greeting with a kiss on each cheek.

'It's nice to see you again Rosa.' Hawke said politely.

'It was good of you to invite me.' She gestured at the vista in front of them; the sun going down over the mountain turning the lake a beautiful pool of gold. An eagle cry cut through the sunset. 'It is bellisimo.'

'Thank you.' Hawke stepped back. 'Please come on in.'

There was a flurry of activity as Caitlin left her cooking to greet the couple and the wine was poured. Finally, they all settled down to talk in front of the fire.

'So how did you two meet?' Caitlin asked, sitting down on the arm of the chair Hawke was sat in, their hands tangling together. Her frank curiosity gleamed from her unguarded eyes.

'You tell it, Dominic.' Rosa said, her brown eyes sparkling in merriment.

'Well, there I was on my second day in the Piazza del Marco shopping for groceries and I turn to get some tomatoes and I knock down poor Rosa here.' Dom gestured.

'So I'm on the floor…' Rosa interjected.

'The vegetables are rolling everywhere…' Dom said laughing.

Rosa continued. 'And Dom helped me up…'

'So we ended up going for an espresso.' Dom smiled at her.

'An unnecessary apology.' Rosa laid a hand on Dom's knee.

He smiled at her and took her hand in his. 'And we spent all afternoon talking and it turns out that we have a lot in common.'

'So he invited me to dinner and dancing.'

'This really great little jazz club out on the main square.' Dom added. 'And somehow we just seemed to end up spending every day together…'

'Until my sister called me.' Rosa ended. 'She's not very well poor thing and asked that I come and stay with her.'

'And when I found out that Rosa's sister just lives down the coast, well, I decided I might as well come home too and I offered to fly Rosa back.' Dom explained.

'And here we are.' Rosa finished. The couple smiled at each other.

Hawke and Caitlin exchanged an amused look. He cleared his throat to get the older couple's attention. 'So is your sister feeling better?'

'I think it's a nerve thing.' Rosa confided. 'She won't leave the house.'

'Is she younger?' Hawke asked, swirling his wine.

'Yes, younger.' Rosa smiled. 'I guess that's why I felt I needed to come out to look after her. An older sibling thing.'

'You have any more brothers and sisters?' Caitlin asked.

Rosa nodded, sipping her wine. 'Two more sisters and two brothers.'

'Just like my family, four girls and two boys,' chimed in Dom.

'Dom tells me you are one of five, Caitlin?' Rosa smiled at the younger woman.

'Yes. Two older brothers, an older sister and a younger sister.' Caitlin confirmed.

'And they are in Texas?' Rosa said.

'Yes.' Caitlin nodded. 'My family has a ranch out there.'

'Dominic tells me your sister is getting married before Christmas. You must be looking forward to it.' Rosa said.

Caitlin smiled tightly and felt Hawke's fingers squeeze comfortingly around hers. Her family had never approved of her relationship with Hawke and her sister was marrying one of Caitlin's ex-boyfriends; in her opinion the wedding had all the makings of a disaster waiting to happen. 'It'll be nice to see everyone again.' She said noncommittally.

'Your parents must be very proud of you.' Rosa continued seemingly oblivious to Caitlin's growing distress.

'More wine?' Hawke said getting up to refill the glasses and hoping to distract Rosa into another topic of conversation.

'Oh thank you.' Rosa proffered her glass. 'This is very nice. Italian?'

'Of course.' Hawke said returning to his seat and taking Caitlin's hand again.

'He got it specially.' Dom said proudly.

'I'm honoured.' Rosa smiled at the young pilot. 'So, Dom tells me you have an older brother.'

'Yes.' Hawke said. 'Saint John.'

This time it was Caitlin's hand that tightened comfortingly on his.

'And he's still missing after the Vietnam War?' Rosa asked.

Caitlin stood up. 'I think dinner is about ready. Why don't we head to the table?'

'Can I do anything to help?' Rosa asked, getting up.

'Oh no.' Caitlin waved her to the table. 'Please. Sit and relax.'

She served out whilst Hawke saw their guests were seated. He came into the kitchen to help her take dishes back out. They sat down and Caitlin determinedly started a conversation about Italy. They were serving dessert, a lime cheesecake when Hawke asked Rosa whether she was also from Amieto, the small Italian town where Dom's sister lived.

'Oh no. I live in Rome.' Rosa said.

'So you were just visiting Amieto when you met Dom?' Caitlin asked forking up a piece of cheesecake.

'A wonderful twist of fate.' Rosa said. 'I was there on business.'

'Oh what do you do?' Caitlin asked.

'I'm an interior designer.'

'You mean go into people's houses and design rooms for them?' Caitlin checked.

'That's right.' Rosa looked around. 'I find the choice of décor you have fascinating, Hawke. Eclectic. And the art is just incredible.'

'Thank you.' Hawke said. 'So you were working a job in Amieto?'

'No just searching for antiques and other object d'art. I like to have a stock for inspiration.' Rosa gestured at the paintings. 'They are almost perfect copies.'

'Oh they're not copies.' Dom said missing Hawke's sharp look.

'Dominic, stop teasing!' Rosa slapped his hand playfully. 'Caitlin, Dominic tells me you are moving in here soon so there will a woman's touch around the place?'

Caitlin blinked at the remark and wondered whether to feel insulted. She glanced quickly at Hawke and saw his blue eyes cooling. 'Oh I'm moved in already.'

'Oh my mistake.' Rosa pressed her hand to her chest. 'I feel just awful. My tenses, I sometimes mix them up in English.'

'It was probably my fault.' Dom said gallantly. 'My Italian is rusty and I may have gotten my tenses mixed up.'

'It's fine.' Caitlin waved away the apologies and got to her feet. She started to collect the plates. 'Truth be told, I guess I haven't looked to do very much redecorating since I moved in.' She stopped by Hawke and touched his shoulder briefly. 'I kinda like the cabin the way it is. Shall we move to the fire for coffee?'

A half an hour later, Hawke leaned against the porch post and watched the Santini helicopter leaving with a worried look. Tet whined picking up on his mood. Hawke ruffled the dog's coat and headed indoors, Tet followed at his heels. Caitlin was in the kitchen wiping down the surfaces. She threw the cloth in the sink at the sound of the cabin door closing and turned to him with a tired smile.

'I don't know about you but I'm ready to call it a day.'

'Yeah.' Hawke held out his hand. 'Let's go up.'

The fire crackling in the bedroom hearth was the only light in the room when Caitlin climbed into bed to join Hawke. He was sat up, his arms crossed behind his head staring into the flames, brooding. She slid over to cuddle into his side, her head on his shoulder, her hand sliding over his chest. He shifted bringing his arms down, one sliding around her shoulders to pull her closer and the other drifting over the arm she had around him, stroking it gently.

'You don't like her.' Caitlin stated quietly after a while.

Hawke sighed. 'I don't trust her.'

'Me either.'

He paused in his absent-minded stroking of her arm for a split second before resuming. 'I don't know what it is.' He confided.

'Me either.' Caitlin repeated sighing. 'So what are we going to do?' Her fingers absently traced his ribs and she raised her head to look directly at him. 'You know if we say anything, Dom's going to think we just don't like her because of that decorating crack. He's completely smitten.'

'Yeah. She's got him hook, line and sinker.' Hawke noted unhappily. 'I guess we're going to have to be subtle, get him to see it himself.'

'That's not going to be easy.' Caitlin warned.

'I know but we have to try.' Hawke said evenly and she nodded. She sank back down, resting her head on his shoulder again.

'Cait, about the decorating thing…' He cleared his throat, 'you do know you can change anything you want. This is your home now too.'

She raised her head again and squarely met his eyes. He was trying to hide it but she could read the worry in them. 'I know and I meant what I said. I kinda like it the way it is.' Her eyes remained locked on his. 'I kinda like you the way you are too.'

Hawke moved suddenly so she was sprawled beneath him. 'I don't want to talk anymore.' Caitlin was smiling when he kissed her.

\---

Subtle, Hawke reminded himself the next day, he needed to be subtle. He wondered briefly if he had the patience for it and handed Dom the wrench he needed. They had been working on a chopper all day doing maintenance. It was the type of work that bored Hawke but he was happy enough to spend the time with Dom although it had been hard getting the older man to talk about anything other than Rosa. Hawke forced himself to tune back into the conversation.

'…and I'm planning to take her out to a nice restaurant for Christmas dinner so you needn't worry about me crashing your day with Cait.'

Hawke leaned on the chopper, stuffing his hands into his beige overalls and looked up at Dom who was on the ladder reaching across to the rotors. 'You know you're welcome to spend Christmas with us, Dom.'

'Nah. I know you were looking forward to it being the two of you with me supposed to be in Italy and besides,' Dom laughed, 'Rosa's looking forward to having dinner at some big, fancy place.'

'Big fancy place, huh?' Hawke asked, passing up another tool. 'Sounds expensive.'

'Arm and a leg, kid, arm and a leg.'

'Spending money…you must really like her.' Hawke noted.

Dom raised his head, shoved his red cap back and nodded a little shyly. 'I do. I know she kinda upset you with the decorating thing but she's a real honey, String.'

Hawke shrugged. 'She may have done us a favour. I hadn't clued in that Cait hadn't made any changes.'

Dom looked at him nervously. 'So you like her?'

'She seems nice.' Hawke said noncommittally.

Dom smiled. Hawke was always guarded about how he felt. 'Well, good, 'cos there's something I want to discuss with you.'

'Oh?'

The phone rang.

Dom nodded at it when Hawke didn't move.

'You want to get that?'

'I thought you had something you wanted to discuss with me.'

'It'll wait.' Dom gestured. 'It could be a customer. Get the phone will ya!'

Hawke smiled and took the couple of steps he needed to snag the receiver up. 'Santini Air.'

'Hawke.'

Hawke sighed at the serious tone of Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, the deputy director of the intelligence agency the FIRM. It was no doubt an Airwolf mission. Hawke flew the technologically advanced mach capable helicopter in exchange for the FIRM finding Saint John.

'Michael.' Hawke acknowledged the other man and tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

'I have a situation...'

'You always do.' Hawke pointed out.

'Dammit, Hawke, this is serious!'

Michael's worry finally pierced Hawke's annoyance at being disturbed. 'What's up, Michael? Is Angelina OK?'

'Angelina's fine. This isn't about my daughter.' Michael replied, the wonder of discovering the ten year old little girl still evident; it had been less than a week since Hawke and he had returned from Russia with her. 'I can't discuss this over the phone. Can we meet?'

'Sure. Come to the Lair.' Hawke said referring to the dusty cave in the Valley of the Gods that hid Airwolf from the world.

'I'll meet you there.' Michael hung up, not waiting for Hawke's reply.

'What was that about?' Dom asked. He'd halted his work to listen to Hawke's side of the conversation.

Hawke shrugged. 'Airwolf mission, I think.'

'You think?'

'He sounded worried.'

Dom frowned. 'Well, we'd better go meet him. See what this is about.'

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed as Dom climbed down the ladder. 'Let's go.'

It took no time at all before Hawke and Dom got to the Lair and they waited on the steel platform that housed a range of communications and security systems along with a state of the art computer. Michael had installed the equipment when he'd finally discovered the location of the Lair and Hawke still viewed it with displeasure even though he appreciated that it had already come in useful. At least Michael was keeping his word and only coming to the Lair when invited. Both men looked up as the white soft-top jeep pulled into the cave. Michael climbed out, dressed as always in an all-white outfit with only his black eye-patch detracting from the overall effect. He wasted no time on pleasantries.

'Zeus is missing.' Michael pushed his wire-frame glasses up his nose and peered through his good eye at the two pilots who were reacting true to form at the news about the FIRM's director; Hawke barely raised an eyebrow although a calculating look had entered the blue eyes whilst Dom's eyebrows had shot up, his eyes widening in shock and disbelief.

'Zeus has disappeared?' Dom asked leaning back on the bright yellow railing circling the platform.

'That's not possible, Michael.' Hawke said crossing his arms and tipping his chair back. He'd worked for the FIRM for a number of years and knew that only the President had better security measures than those that surrounded its director.

'I'm afraid it is.' Michael stroked his moustache. 'He was snatched from outside his house this morning. His protection detail is dead.'

'Dead?' Dom said seeing the truth in the other man's grave expression.

Michael nodded.

'So why are you here, Michael?' Hawke asked righting the chair and gesturing at the spy. 'Hasn't Special Order 11 been invoked?' His tone was scathing giving away his own distaste for the FIRM's rule of eliminating any operative potentially compromised by the enemy.

Michael sighed and sat down heavily in one of the office chairs. 'I'm beginning to think that order needs to be scrapped.'

'Finally,' said Dom with a huff of laughter.

'You haven't invoked the order.' Hawke stated.

'At present, only I and the rest of the Committee know that he's missing.' Michael tapped his cane on the steel. 'We want to keep it that way.' He clasped his hands around the silver cane handle. 'Besides, we don't think Zeus has been kidnapped by the enemy exactly.'

Hawke sighed. 'I have a feeling I'm not going to like this.'

'You and me both, String.' Dom muttered.

'Zeus was ordered yesterday to attend a special meeting of the Senate Oversight Committee on Intelligence which takes place tomorrow.' Michael continued ignoring their comments. 'They've been reviewing the budgets of all the intelligence agencies but paying special attention to the operating costs.' He pursed his lips. 'Zeus was worried about it.'

'Why?' Hawke asked. 'Don't these guys review you all the time?'

'They do,' Michael agreed, 'which is why I had Marella do some digging.'

'And?' Dom prompted.

'And she hit a brick wall.'

'So maybe there's nothing to dig up, huh.' Dom said.

'Or there's something big going on.' Hawke corrected him. He might not like politics but he knew the way it worked.

Michael nodded slowly. 'Something really big.'

'You think Zeus has been kidnapped to stop him talking to the Committee.' Hawke concluded.

'But why?' Dom asked.

'I don't know.' Michael admitted. 'Maybe discrediting Zeus or the FIRM for some reason gives someone an advantage.' He tapped his moustache thoughtfully. 'Politically, if it were revealed that the FIRM couldn't even protect its own director…that he'd been delayed from appearing in front of the Committee because he'd been kidnapped…'

'Or shot.' Dom said interrupting. 'You're assuming whoever took him won't kill him.'

'If they wanted him dead they could have shot him outside his house.' Michael said defensively. 'What I do know is that Zeus needs to be at that meeting at eight am tomorrow and we need to find him and get him there. The Committee has authorised me to ask you to help.'

Hawke silently weighed up the situation; helping Zeus didn't sit well with him, the two of them mutually disliked each other. He frowned; they didn't like each other but at least the man did tolerate the deal that Michael had worked out with Hawke over Airwolf. If they didn't help and Zeus lost his position, there was no guarantee that his replacement wouldn't try to revoke that deal…

Hawke rubbed his chin. 'Do you have any leads?'

Michael relaxed imperceptibly. He knew Hawke wouldn't like the mission but he was glad that the other man had seen the sense of them doing it. 'I have this.' He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and took out a computer disc. 'Surveillance video from the outside of Zeus' house.' He threw it over to the pilot who turned to the console he was sat at and placed the disc in the CD reader. The video appeared on the monitor in front of them and both Dom and Michael moved to stand behind Hawke to watch over his shoulder.

The camera had obviously been on a wall focused on the front door of the house and driveway. They saw the security detail bring the car around to the door; Zeus exiting with two guards flanking him. The snatch was quick; shots were fired, the guards fell and a black van zoomed into view as Zeus dived for his vehicle. Another shot took out the driver and two masked men jumped out of the van to grab Zeus and wrestle him into it.

'These guys were professional, huh.' Dom said solemnly.

'Very,' Michael agreed, 'and the MO is SOP for all US intelligence agencies.'

'And a few foreign ones too, Michael.' Hawke commented.

'The weapons are American.' Michael pointed out. 'Generally, even operatives use the weapons they are trained in.'

Hawke sighed and rewound the tape. The second time around he looked for clues that would assist them; anything. He paused the video and pointed at the screen. 'There.'

'License plate.' Dom muttered and gestured at the screen. 'Ah but we can barely see it.'

'Hawke, zoom in on that section.' Michael suggested.

Hawke was already tapping the instruction into the computer. The image reappeared with the section filling the whole screen. They all frowned at the fuzziness.

'It's covered in dirt.' Dom said.

'But you can just make it out.' Michael said. 'Except for that one. Is it a 5 or a 3?'

'Let's run both and find out.' Hawke suggested. He got out of the chair and gestured for Michael to sit. The spy knew how to access the information better than he did.

Michael sat down and quickly accessed the systems they needed. 'The first van is licensed to a Mrs Henry Appleton of Groveside, Orange County.' Michael confirmed. He accessed all the relevant information he could about the woman. 'She's a caterer. Well connected with a sterling reputation for charity work.' He shook his head. 'I don't think she's our likely suspect.'

'What's the deal on the second license?' Hawke asked.

Michael ran the information. 'It's a company vehicle licensed to…' he stumbled to a halt recognising the name and leaned back in the chair, '…Solartech.'

'Solartech?' Hawke asked. 'Don't they make satellites and spy planes for the government?'

Michael nodded slowly. 'Solartech was just awarded a billion dollar contract to build a new satellite and ten new automated spy planes to be used for intelligence gathering.'

'Automated?' Hawke asked.

Michael nodded. 'They run off a remote flight control a bit like Airwolf's ground flight control capability.' His good eye suddenly twinkled with mischief. 'No pilot required.'

'Huh.' Dom folded his arms.

'The planes transmit all their data to a computer on the ground. So if they are shot down or compromised in any way…'

'You leave the enemy with no data and no pilot to question.' Hawke concluded. 'Pretty clever.'

Michael smoothed his moustache. 'Thank you.'

'So why would these guys kidnap Zeus?' Dom asked. 'It doesn't make any sense.'

'Yes it does,' contradicted Michael, getting to his feet. 'Solartech is a subsidiary company of one of the intelligence agencies under review.'

'Which one?' Hawke asked.

'The Federal Intelligence Agency.'

'The Federal Intelligence Agency?' Dom snorted. 'Those guys are worse than you.'

Michael shot him a look. 'Thank you for the critique, Dominic.'

'Can we stay focused?' Hawke snapped before the two men could get into an exchange of barbs.

'OK. So Solartech have him. Where?' Dom asked.

'They have to have stashed him somewhere.' Hawke noted. 'Let's run a search on the properties in the State owned by Solartech.' He gestured at Dom to take up position at the keyboard.

Dom rolled his eyes at him but slipped into the chair and flexed his hands before giving the instructions to the computer. 'They have six properties.'

'These two are office buildings.' Hawke noted. 'They'd risk exposure if they took Zeus somewhere that was primarily used for legitimate business.'

'I agree.' Michael said. 'That leaves four possibilities.'

'Yeah.' Hawke pointed. 'These two labs and these two storage facilities.'

'Now what?' Dom asked.

Hawke turned and started toward Airwolf. 'We'll fly over and see if we can spot anything. If we get lucky we might find the van.'

It only took them a short time to suit up in the lilac uniforms and get airborne. Six hours of searching later and the tempers on all three men were frayed.

'This is hopeless.' Michael muttered. They'd checked the storage facilities and the lab closest to Zeus' house to no avail. There was no sign of the FIRM's director or the black van that took him.

'We still have one location to check out, Michael.' Hawke reminded him shortly. He rolled his shoulders and ignored the ache that had settled into his muscles from flying so long.

Michael glanced at the time display on the front electronics board and sighed. 'How much longer until we get there?'

'Another fifteen minutes at current speed.' Dom said from the back of the cockpit.

'We're going to start losing the light soon.' Michael observed.

An incoming transmission alarm sounded and Dom hit the buttons to connect them. Marella's face looked back at them soberly.

'The Committee wanted an update.'

Hawke's lips thinned but he made no comment leaving Michael to respond.

'We're on our way to the last location now.' Michael said. 'The other three locations were clear.'

'And if he's not there?' Marella asked.

'Then we have a problem.' Michael admitted.

'Is there anything I can do?' Marella asked.

'Yeah,' interrupted Dom before Michael could reply, 'pray!'

Michael turned and shot Dom a dirty look which only had the engineer pulling a face at him. The spy turned back to the video monitor. 'We'll contact you as soon as we have something more, Marella.'

'OK, sir.' Marella pushed her black curly hair over her shoulder and leaned forward. 'Caitlin told me to let you know Angelina's doing fine at the cabin.'

'Good.' Michael breathed a sigh of relief. He said a brief goodbye to Marella and disconnected the link. He was beginning to learn how Hawke had felt when the pilot had looked Le; a boy he'd believed was his nephew, for a time. Le was living with his mother in Seattle now but Michael knew before the mother and son had been reunited, Hawke had struggled to cope with the demands of being a single parent. Michael wanted to raise his daughter though and he was determined to make it work.

'Angelina will be fine at the cabin.' Hawke said glancing across the cockpit and seeing the worry on Michael's face. 'Caitlin'll take good care of her.'

'I know.' Michael sighed and looked back across at the pilot. 'You know Angelina's in love with Tet.'

'He's good with kids.' Hawke said as he adjusted their course a little.

'She's already dropping hints about puppies and Christmas.'

There was an indulgent note in Michael's voice that had Hawke smiling inwardly. He had an idea that Angelina would be finding a warm bundle of fur under the tree on Christmas morning.

'So what dog are you getting her?' Dom asked echoing Hawke's thoughts.

'I didn't say I was getting her a dog.' Michael said crossly.

'Please.' Dom teased. 'You have indulgent daddy written all over you.'

'She's been through a lot.' Michael pointed out. 'She's still having nightmares about seeing her aunt getting shot.'

Hawke winced. He'd been unable to prevent the death of Angelina's aunt when he'd saved the little girl.

Michael saw Hawke tense and sighed. 'It wasn't your fault, Hawke.'

The pilot looked at Michael for a moment but remained silent.

'You know you could try a night light.' Dom suggested. 'My daughter Sally had one for years and it worked like a charm. Always made her feel safe.'

Michael glanced back. He'd forgotten the older man had lost his daughter the year before. He felt a sudden wave of empathy; he'd only been a father for a week and couldn't imagine how he would survive if anything were to happen to Angelina. His voice was gruff with emotion as he thanked Dom for the suggestion.

'Of course, when you get her the dog, that'll make her feel safe.' Hawke noted dryly.

Michael stared at the pilot until Hawke glanced across and met his eyes. The spy caved under the steady, knowing blue gaze. 'OK,' he admitted, 'I'm getting her a dog for Christmas.'

'Something fancy, I bet,' laughed Dom.

'Nah,' Hawke disagreed, 'I'm betting he had Marella do some research on the best type of dog for a young girl.' He smiled as Michael squirmed next to him. 'Labrador, right?'

Michael crossed his arms. 'I'm glad you both find this amusing.'

'He's right?' Dom asked his voice filled with mirth.

'It's a chocolate Labrador.' Michael acknowledged reluctantly.

'Chocolate?' Dom chuckled. 'Ah, those white suits of yours are going to take a beating.' He punched in a scan. 'Coming up on that last location now, String. I'm running surveillance.'

The last Solartech lab was a sprawling complex of buildings and grounds. Their hearts sank a little; it was a large area to cover and they were running out of time.

Hawke eased up and hovered at a safe distance above the main building. 'Anything?' He asked impatiently.

'Cars…a truck…bingo.' Dom adjusted the image on his screen, zooming in to confirm what he'd seen. 'The van is parked in the South parking lot.'

'Scan the buildings, Dom. Let's see if we can pick up on anything.' Hawke ordered.

'Scanning.' Dom confirmed.

'This is Solartech's spy plane facility.' Michael noted bringing up the information on the upgraded front monitor. 'There are five outbuildings alongside the main lab.'

'I'm picking up a lot of shielding, String.' Dom said trying another scan. 'The scans are bouncing off the walls – literally.'

'Dammit! I should have realised it earlier.' Michael said. 'These facilities were specially built to repel scans, radar, ultrasonic, heat detection, everything because it needs to protect its unique technology. What better place to hide someone than in these high security buildings?'

'We're going to have to go in on foot then,' mused Hawke peering at the ground speculatively. It was lucky it was dusk, he thought. They'd have some cover at least.

'Hmnph.' Dom muttered. 'There's an electric fence. I've picked up on three security patrols already and those buildings are alarmed.'

'Can you tap into the security system?' Hawke asked.

Dom sighed. 'I can try.' He attempted a connection which failed and tried again. 'Hey, I think it's working.' He swallowed a little nervously. Airwolf's computers had seemingly extrapolated what he'd been attempting and had automatically taken over. Lines of code zipped by on the monitor until it suddenly flashed and a menu appeared. 'I'm in.'

'Good work.' Michael commented.

Dom pressed his lips together and decided silence was the better part of valour.

'OK. We'll drop me inside the perimeter by that old hangar. It should hide us from view. I'll check the outbuildings first. They're more likely.' Hawke said looking for a good spot to land.

'I'll come with you.' Michael offered.

'No.' Hawke shook his head. 'Dom's going to have to fly; you're going to have to stay on the computer and operate that security system so I can get in and out.'

Michael opened his mouth to argue and closed it again. Hawke would make better time on the ground than him.

The pilot lowered Airwolf carefully and lifted the heavy helmet off. He rubbed a hand through his hair, took the radio Dom handed him and checked his gun before giving Michael an encouraging nod and slipping out of the cockpit. Michael made his way to the engineer's console and Dom took up Hawke's previous position. He lifted them back off the ground watching as Hawke ran in a low crouch across the tarmac.

'OK, Michael.' Dom said. 'Make sure Airwolf keeps a lock on Hawke's bio-readings.'

'Done.' The spy confirmed. 'He's at the first building.' He switched to the security system menu and accessed the building controls. 'I'm ready.'

'Hawke to Airwolf.' The radio crackled with static.

'We hear you, String.' Dom responded.

'I'm at the front door.'

Michael pressed the code into the computer. 'Door is unlocked…now.'

Outside the building below them, Hawke tried the door and found it opened easily. He slipped inside. The building was a disused hangar. The wide open space was in darkness, filled with shadows and the dark outline of left equipment and junk. His eyes narrowed as they adjusted to the poor light and he crept forward carefully. There was a staircase on the far side of the building leading to an upper storey office. It was unlikely Zeus was being held there but he decided to check it out anyway. He scampered up the wooden stairs and opened the office door cautiously. He aimed his gun and checked it out. The room was filled with old folders of information; it smelt musty and damp. His nose wrinkled and he sneezed abruptly. He made his way back down to the hangar quickly.

'This building's clear.' He radioed back to Airwolf.

'There's a patrol approaching. Hold your position.' Michael responded.

'Roger.' Hawke ducked behind the door and held his gun ready.

His ears caught the rumble of a vehicle driving past and the sweep of headlights through the windows. There was another minute of silence before Michael gave him the all clear. Hawke made his way to the next outbuilding. They followed the same procedure, Michael opening the door and letting him in.

Hawke paused inside by the door when he entered and took stock of the building. Garage, he deduced. There were a number of flight support vehicles lined up and ready to use. Another dead end.

It was the same story with the third building which housed the back-up power generators for the lab and the fourth which was another hangar, this time filled with prototype spy planes and engineers running tests; Hawke had made a quick exit.

Hawke took a moment to rest outside the fifth building. He was breathing heavily from the run and leaned on the brick structure to catch his breath. The lights were on so somebody was inside. He hoped like hell it was going to be Zeus and his captors because he didn't want to tackle the main lab.

Hawke waited for Michael's signal and slipped through the back door. The bright white corridor with its squeaky cream linoleum floor sent a shiver down his spine and he gripped his gun a little tighter as he made his way along it. It intersected with another corridor and there was a door on the corner with a red and white sign declaring it a secure lab. He frowned at the electronic lock and pulled out his radio.

'Airwolf, come in.'

The static crackle told its own story.

'Damn!' Hawke muttered. The walls were blocking the radio signals; the building had additional security compared to the others. He was debating his options when he heard voices approaching. He dived around the corner to hide.

'….I don't disagree that these test results are worrying, Dorothea but they still don't prove anything.' A male voice was protesting stridently.

'They prove the remote system doesn't work, Peter.' A woman's voice responded, presumably Dorothea thought Hawke.

'All systems have glitches that's why we have testing.' Peter soothed.

'These are more than glitches.' Dorothea claimed. 'I think I need to speak with Doctor Shellton about this.'

'Come on, Dorothea. There's no need to go to the lab director yet.'

Their footsteps halted in front of the secure lab and he peeked cautiously around the corner as the couple continued their discussion.

A tall blond man stood with his back to Hawke facing a beautiful African-American woman in her thirties; her smooth skin was the colour of dark mahogany and she had dark, almost black eyes that were pinned on the man in front of her challengingly. Her black hair was braided and caught in coils close to her head. Her face was tense with anxiety and he could clearly see her hands were fisted in the pockets of the white lab coat she wore over a simple blouse and skirt.

'Peter, this is serious. These planes aren't ready.' Dorothea frowned. 'To claim otherwise is fraudulent. We could all get into serious trouble.'

'You're making too much of this. Give it another week. We'll have the problems worked out by then and this will all blow over.'

'That's what you said to me last week, Peter.'

'You're over-reacting.'

'No, I'm not.' Dorothea sighed. 'I'm going to see Shellton.' She made to turn away.

'I can't let you do that.'

Hawke's eyes widened along with Dorothea's as Peter pulled a gun and pointed it at her.

'What are doing?' Dorothea said aghast.

'I can't let you ruin this contract, Dorothea. It's too important.' Peter bit out. 'I'm sorry.'

Hawke couldn't stay out of it. As Peter went to pull the trigger, Hawke stepped out from behind the corner and slammed the butt of his gun into the other man's head. Peter crumpled obligingly to the floor.

Dorothea gave a small cry and slapped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes wide open with shock.

'Are you OK?' Hawke asked.

She nodded.

His ears picked up on footsteps approaching. 'We need to leave. Now.'

'But…' She gestured at Peter who was groaning and coming to on the floor.

Hawke grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her around the corner, hustling her down the corridor. He found an empty office and pushed her inside. He closed the door and moved her back into the shadows, motioning for her to be quiet as he took a position behind the door. There was shouting in the corridor and the sound of running footsteps. Mere moments later, they heard Peter's voice as he walked by the door.

'I don't care what you do just find her.'

'And what do you want me to do when I find her?' The security guard asked.

'Eliminate her.' Peter confirmed.

Dorothea blanched and cowered back against the wall she was leaning on.

Hawke waited until the voices couldn't be heard before turning to her. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm not sure.' Dorothea admitted matching his low tone. She gave a nervous giggle. 'My boss is trying to kill me and I seem to have been rescued by a thief.' She shook her head and sobered abruptly. 'Thank you. If you hadn't….thank you.'

'Don't thank me yet.' Hawke cautioned. 'We still have to get out and for the record, I'm not a thief.'

'So who are you and what are you doing here?' She whispered.

'Long story.' Hawke said. His eyes raked over her. She was regaining her composure. 'Why's that guy all fired up to kill you?'

'We won a contract to provide the government with a new spy plane capable of being controlled remotely long distance.'

'So I heard.' Hawke said keeping one ear cocked for trouble.

'Only the remote system doesn't work properly.' Dorothea said. 'You try and operate it outside a radius of a 100 kilometres and it fails.'

'You want to report it.'

Dorothea nodded. 'I think we can get it to work, just not in the timescales the government wants the planes operational.'

'The timescales Solartech contracted for.' Hawke deduced.

Dorothea nodded again. 'I know the company will lose a lot of money but if we declare the planes are ready, our test results will be fraudulent.' She sighed. 'Peter's been the director on the programme for a long time. I guess he figures he'll lose his job if the problems with the planes are published.'

'Do you have any proof?'

'Yes. It's all stored on computer. I just need to find a terminal and get a print out or a copy on computer disc.'

Hawke rubbed his chin. 'I have a friend who can help you get the truth out.' He sighed. 'But I need to finish searching this building first.' Something which had just got a lot harder with the security guards deployed to search for Dorothea.

'What are you looking for?' Dorothea asked. 'Maybe I can help you.'

Hawke regarded silently for a long moment before he decided to tell her. 'A man was kidnapped this morning. We tracked the van that took him here. I've searched the other outbuildings and there's no sign of him which leaves this building and the main one. I can't see them taking him in there.'

'No,' agreed Dorothea faintly. She sat down heavily on a chair. 'I can't believe this. I mean, I believe Peter's gone a little overboard but kidnapping and for what reason?'

'Can you think of anywhere they might be keeping him?' Hawke said ignoring her question.

She thought for a moment before her eyes flickered to his. 'The security department are located in the basement. None of the regular staff are allowed down there. If they're keeping him anywhere, that's probably it.'

'Great.' It would be like walking into a lion's den, thought Hawke, particularly with Dorothea. He frowned. If he helped her, got her out to Airwolf…no, security would be swarming all over the place; there was no guarantee that he'd be able to return and get Zeus.

'OK,' Hawke said, 'we're going to go and find you a safe place to get the proof you need to back up your story. Then we're going to the basement.'

Dorothea swallowed hard. 'OK.'

'Where's the best place for you to get what you need?' Hawke asked.

'The secure lab.' Dorothea said immediately. 'It's usually deserted at this time and I don't think Peter would think of looking for me there.'

'OK then that's where we'll head to.' Hawke peeked out into the corridor; it was clear. He motioned for Dorothea to follow him and they made their way back to the secure lab door cautiously.

'Let's hope my access code still works.' Dorothea muttered pressing the numbers into the keypad. The red light went to green and they both entered quickly.

The lab was almost in total darkness apart from the light of a computer monitor in the corner of the room. Hawke bolted the door from the inside as Dorothea reached for the light switch.

Hawke caught hold of her hand. 'Can you do this without the light on?' He asked.

She nodded and he let go of her. She walked swiftly to the computer console and accessed the data she needed. She pursed her lips and reached for a new disc. The computer flashed a message confirming the transfer was in progress. She turned and found Hawke at the door, his gun ready.

'Are you nearly done?' He asked.

'Just another couple of minutes and the transfer will be complete.' Dorothea said glancing around the lab, suddenly aware that it would be the last time she would be there.

'I don't think we're going to have long.' Hawke said worriedly.

'Almost there.' Dorothea tapped her fingers impatiently. The computer screen flashed. The transfer was complete. She hurriedly released the CD from the computer and slid it into the pocket of her white robe. 'Done.'

Hawke breathed a sigh of relief. 'Good.' He reached for the bolt and froze as the handle of the door was tried and then a thud against the door as they tried to break through. He stepped away from the door. 'Is there another way out of here?'

'No.' Dorothea said panicking. 'That's the only door.' Loud bangs on the door sounded as the security guards continued to try to break it down.

'They must have been alerted when you used the code.' Hawke looked around the room and his eyes caught on the grille of an air vent in the top right corner of the far wall. He pushed a desk underneath it and climbed up, holding a hand out to help Dorothea onto the desk. He took a penknife from a zip compartment on his uniform and unscrewed the grille, grunting as he yanked it from the wall. He gave Dorothea a boost into the metal shaft and then followed her.

They shuffled down the metal tunnel on their knees and elbows, clunking along at the best pace they could. The shaft widened and Dorothea stopped to let Hawke come up alongside her.

'Which way?' He asked.

Dorothea pointed. 'I think this will lead to a stairwell.'

Hawke moved forward and was pleased when he saw the grille in front of him. He unscrewed it before giving it a solid kick to send the metal flying. He looked down and frowned. It was a hell of a fall to the landing of the stairs below; a miscalculation and he'd break his neck. He eased out, sliding his body carefully backwards until he hung by his fingertips from the edge of the shaft. He let go and dropped to the floor below. He gestured for Dorothea to follow him.

She looked at the drop and swallowed as she copied his example. 'What the hell am I doing?' She muttered hanging by her fingertips. She closed her eyes and let go. Hawke helped catch her.

'Come on.' He started down the stairs to the basement with Dorothea behind him. They paused at a door which was again protected by an electronic code.

Hawke turned to Dorothea. 'Do you…?'

'No.' Dorothea shook her head. 'It's an entirely different security code.'

Hawke scowled and scoured the door and the small hallway. Michael could get him through that door if the other man knew he was there. He needed something that would signal Michael. But how? The building was impenetrable. Hawke frowned. The security guards had discovered them in the secure lab by tracking Dorothea's code…the system had to identify the codes; the same system that Airwolf's computer was linked into…if he entered a code that Michael would recognise, maybe the other man would see it and know what Hawke was attempting; Michael would be able to release the door.…Hawke was already pressing the Airwolf security code into the keypad as he completed his reasoning.

'What are you doing?' Dorothea hissed.

'Contacting a friend.' Hawke said. 'I hope.' The door clicked open. 'Thank you, Michael.' He murmured and moved forward cautiously. Dorothea took a deep breath and followed him. There was a corridor beyond the door and they walked down it speedily, checking empty offices as they went. Hawke peered around the corner to the next corridor and sighed. A guard stood in front of a door. The young guy was wearing the same garb as the men who'd grabbed Zeus on the surveillance video.

Hawke frowned and turned to Dorothea. 'I need you to distract the guard.'

'How?'

'Walk along the corridor as if you have the right to be there. Stop and talk to him. Get him to face the opposite direction to me and I'll creep up behind him and…'

'…knock him out like you did Peter?'

Hawke nodded.

'I can't do this!' She hissed. 'I'm an engineer not a soldier!'

Hawke took hold of her hand. 'You'll do fine, Dorothea.'

Dorothea sighed and nodded reluctantly. She straightened her shoulders and with another deep breath walked around the corner towards the guard.

Hawke watched as she did exactly as he had instructed. She was good, he thought as he crept up silently behind the man. The blow to the guard's hard was swift and brutal. Hawke had used more force than he had with Peter; he'd needed to know the guard would stay down for a while.

He searched through the man's pockets and found the key.

'Stand back.' Hawke instructed Dorothea who moved back down the corridor. He opened the door and entered with his gun poised. A shot rang out and hit the plaster by the door. Hawke dived and rolled, taking aim at the shooter. He took him out with a shot to the head. His eyes went to the man blindfolded and gagged lying on the floor, hands and feet tied together with rope. Zeus.

'Zeus. It's Stringfellow Hawke. I'm here to get you out.' Hawke withdrew his penknife again and sliced the bonds tying Zeus' hands together. As soon as he was free, Zeus reached for the gag and the blindfold and glared at Hawke as the pilot sliced the ropes binding his feet. His dark eyes zoomed to the body on the floor.

'Can you walk?' Hawke asked.

'Yes I can walk.' Zeus bit out.

Hawke's eyebrow quirked upward at the angry tone but he put his penknife away and stood up. 'Then let's go.'

Zeus staggered to his feet and Hawke resisted the urge to offer him help, turning instead to lead the way out the door. He walked back into the corridor and froze. Peter stood there with a gun to Dorothea's head. Security guards were positioned either side of the corridor.

Zeus came to stand beside Hawke. 'Some rescue this is.'

Hawke shot him a look.

'Put your gun down. Slowly.' Peter ordered.

Hawke complied. 'You don't have to do this, Peter.'

'Shut up.' Peter thrust Dorothea at him and Hawke caught her as she stumbled across the short expanse of floor. He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

Peter glared at them. 'I don't know who you people are but you're…' A shot cut across his words and his eyes went wide as he jerked with the shock of the bullet entering him. Hawke yanked Dorothea to the floor trusting Zeus still had enough instincts to do the same. He grabbed his gun and shot out the guards behind them. The security guards behind Peter had whirled to respond to the threat and they both lurched backwards onto the floor as they were hit.

Hawke helped a horrified Dorothea to her feet; Zeus staggered back to his and all three of them turned to face Michael who stepped from his position behind the corridor wall to greet them, the gun still in his hands.

'Thanks.' Hawke said.

Michael shrugged. 'Dominic decided you were taking too long.' His good eye gleamed with humour before it landed on Zeus and sobered. 'We should leave.' He said hastily.

'Good idea.' Hawke agreed.

Michael's eye slid to Dorothea and back to Hawke. He gave Hawke a questioning look.

'Dorothea's with me.' Hawke said with a finality that allowed for no arguments. 'Come on.' He led the way back up the stairs and to the back door. As soon as they were clear of the building, he radioed Dom.

'Where the hell have you been?' Dom yelled.

'Busy.' Hawke said shortly. 'We need a pick up. Now.'

'On my way.' Dom said.

A split second later Hawke heard Airwolf's eerie howl.

'What is that?' Dorothea asked.

Zeus looked at Hawke. 'You're allowing a civilian inside her?'

'I'm allowing you, aren't I?' Hawke snapped.

Airwolf circled and landed beside them. Hawke put a hand on Dorothea's back and pushed her firmly toward the helicopter. Zeus and Michael followed keeping low to avoid the rotors.

Hawke kept the door open as Dorothea and then Zeus climbed into the back of Airwolf to join Dom. Michael got into the seat at the front and Hawke closed the door on him. He saw the patrols racing toward them and slid over Airwolf's nose to climb into his own seat. He hurriedly put the helmet on and raised Airwolf off the ground as the patrols got close enough to try and shoot at them. The bullets ricocheted off the bullet proof glass.

'Turn off our wing lights.' Hawke ordered taking Airwolf further up into the dark sky effectively disappearing into the black.

'They're deploying some kinda plane, String.' Dom punched in the identity scan. 'It's reading as an unmanned drone.'

Dorothea read the results over Dom's shoulder. 'It's one of the spy planes.'

'String,' Dom's voice was almost panicked, 'that plane is packed with explosive! If it hits us…'

'Combat mode.' Hawke's lips firmed and he sent Airwolf into a steep ascent, began evasion manoeuvres.

'Combat mode.' Dom repeated and pressed the buttons to deploy the guns and the ADF pods.

'You have missiles and chain guns ready.' Michael stated setting them up on his console.

'That plane is all over us.' Dom warned.

'Redeye.'

'Redeye.' Michael hit the missile selection from his position at the counter-measures seat.

Hawke sent Airwolf into a dive and slipped back up behind the chasing plane. He snapped the visor down on the helmet. The automatic target blinked red in his sight. It zeroed in on the plane in front and locked. Hawke fired. It was a brilliant explosion and he ascended quickly to avoid the burning steel and debris.

Hawke turned in the direction of the FIRM headquarters. 'You'd better call Marella.' He said to Michael. 'I'd rather not have a shoot out with the FIRM's defence systems.'

'Right.' Michael allowed dryly. He pressed the buttons to connect them.

'Sir?' Marella's anxious face appeared in the video link.

'We have Zeus and we're on our way back to the FIRM.'

'Understood, sir. I'll make the arrangements and let the Committee know the good news.'

'Thank you, Marella.' Michael disconnected the link.

Dom's eyes slid to the woman squashed between him and Zeus who was looking over his shoulder at the computer monitor with blatant interest. 'Excuse me, ma'am, but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?'

'Good question.' Zeus muttered glaring at the back of Hawke's helmet.

'Stop glowering at me Zeus.' Hawke said without turning around. 'Dom, this is Dorothea. She helped me find Zeus and she has a computer disc that Zeus needs to see.'

Dorothea reached into the pocket of her white robe and pulled out the gold disc. Dom took it from her with a gap-toothed smile. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' Dorothea smiled at him. 'This is an amazing machine.'

'Yeah, she is.' Dom agreed happily as he brought up the information on his monitor. He turned it toward Zeus who stared at it for a moment before the information started to register.

His dark eyes shot to Dorothea's. 'This data is accurate?'

'Yessir.' Dorothea nodded. 'The planes are not ready to fly.'

'You'd be willing to testify to that?' Zeus asked.

'Yes.' She said.

Zeus nodded and held out his hand. 'I'm Zeus.'

'That's your real name?' Dorothea said shaking his hand.

'Codename.' Zeus allowed. 'But I am pleased to make your acquaintance Dorothea.'

Michael's eye flickered across the cockpit to Hawke and returned to the dark star-studded sky in front of them. 'You know, Zeus, it's going to be a close call getting you to Washington for your meeting in front of the Senate Oversight Committee.'

'I'll need to take Miss…?'

'Connolly.' Dorothea supplied.

'…with me too.' Zeus noted.

Michael's good eye slid to Hawke.

'No.' The pilot said firmly.

'Hawke…'

'I said no, Michael.' Hawke rolled his shoulders.

'It's only a round trip to Washington.'

'We've barely got enough fuel to get us to the FIRM.' Hawke pointed out.

'So I'll arrange a fuel pick up.' Michael promised.

'I said no.' Hawke said firmly.

'Of course it's your decision.' Michael said cutting across whatever angry response Zeus was about to make. 'And besides I guess you're probably too tired to make the journey after flying all day.'

Hawke's eyes slid to him and he gave a humourless laugh. 'I'm not falling for that.'

'What?' Michel said looking back at him innocently.

Hawke sighed and turned back to the front. 'I said no.'

'Like I said it's your decision, Hawke. We'll take good care of Miss Connolly.' Michael kept quiet and hoped Zeus would do the same. He counted down in his head figuring it wouldn't take long for Hawke to change his mind.

Hawke shifted in his seat and frowned. It wasn't his responsibility to get Zeus to Washington, he grumbled to himself. Hadn't he done enough rescuing the guy? He sighed. OK, so he did feel bad about just handing Dorothea over to the FIRM, and particularly to Zeus. 'Fine.' He muttered. 'I'll take them to Washington.'

Dom hid a smile turning to something on his console.

'I'm sorry?' Michael said. 'Did you say something?'

'Don't push it, Michael.' Hawke snapped.

Michael held up a hand in apology. 'I appreciate it.'

Hawke sighed. 'You'll contact Caitlin? Let her know what's happening.'

'Of course.' Michael confirmed.

'FIRM dead ahead, String.' Dom said.

'Request an approach.' Hawke ordered.

They came into land on the helipad.

'I have to organise a few things.' Zeus said gruffly as the rotors slowed and the engines powered down.

'We'll wait here.' Hawke said. His blue eyes moved to the guards on the opposite side of the roof. He didn't trust the FIRM not to try and make a grab for the helicopter.

'If you could come with me Miss Connolly. We'll need to get all your details and a copy of that information.' Zeus said turning to the lady in question.

Dorothea nodded and Dom handed her the computer disc back.

Hawke opened his own door to let some air into the cockpit as Michael disembarked and helped Zeus and Dorothea from the back of the cockpit. The two of them were immediately greeted by members of Zeus' staff. Hawke watched as they disappeared towards the elevators.

Michael walked round to Hawke's side and leaned in through the open door. 'Thank you.'

Hawke slumped back in his chair. 'Don't mention it. Ever.'

Michael nodded and tapped the side of the doorway. 'I'll be in touch.'

\---

Michael headed across the roof limping a little and didn't comment as Marella fell in step beside him. Neither of them looked behind at the sight of Airwolf sat on the roof the FIRM; it was a bittersweet moment for both of them.

Marella broke the silence first. 'You look very smart in that uniform, sir.'

Michael shot her a look. 'Hmmm.'

'Remind me,' Marella said as they got in the elevator together and the doors started to close, 'who decided on the lilac?'

Michael's gaze snapped to her and he wagged a finger at her. 'Not funny, Marella.'

'Yes sir.' Marella agreed.

Michael pulled at the uniform a little, suddenly self-conscious. 'We need to call Caitlin and tell her Hawke will be delayed. It's going to take him a while to get to Washington and back even in Airwolf.'

'I'll call her.'

'Tell her I'll be by to pick up Angelina tomorrow morning in time to take her to school.'

Marella nodded. 'Yes sir.'

'Oh and Marella,' Michael said as they exited the elevator at their floor, 'you'd better run a full check on Dorothea Connolly.'

'Full check, yes sir.'

'And find out where Zeus took her. I want a word before she gets back into Airwolf.'

'Yes sir.'

'And can you organise a wardrobe of clothes for her?' Michael added as they entered the outer office. 'I'm sure she doesn't want to testify to the Oversight Committee in what she's wearing.'

'This is to get back at me for the crack about the uniforms isn't it?' Marella said before Michael could give her another task.

Michael gave a small smile as another one of his aides handed him his mail and he headed into his office without replying. He showered, redressed in a clean white suit and caught up with Marella before heading to Zeus' office. He swept past Zeus' assistant and entered the other man's office with the briefest of cursory knocks.

'Archangel.' Zeus didn't look up from placing folders into a leather briefcase.

Michael shut the door behind him. 'I want some answers, Zeus.'

'Archangel, this isn't the right time. I'd like to get to Washington before Hawke changes his mind.' Zeus stuffed the last folder in his briefcase.

Michael crossed his arms and held his position. 'Why did the Federal Intelligence Agency try to prevent you from testifying to the Committee this morning?'

'We don't know that they did.' Zeus said dismissively.

'Zeus.' Michael's voice was implacable.

Zeus sighed and rested his hands on his briefcase as he regarded the other man. 'The rumour is that the Senate Committee is looking to reduce the operating costs of the intelligence agencies.'

'I found that out myself.' Michael said.

'Did you find out the way they are considering reducing costs is to amalgamate two or more of the smaller agencies?' Zeus bit out.

Michael blinked. 'No.' He said. 'I didn't know that.'

Zeus sighed. 'Every agency is jockeying for position.'

'I can imagine.' Michael murmured. 'Are we specifically at risk?'

Zeus hesitated and then nodded. 'My sources say it was us or the FIA who were to be targeted, possibly both organisations.'

'Are we at risk because of Airwolf?' Michael asked bracing himself for the answer. 'Is that why I was kept out of the loop?'

'As much as I would like to blame the whole thing on Airwolf, no.' Zeus picked up his briefcase. 'In fact, as much as I hate to admit it, Hawke and that machine are one of the reasons why we still have a place at the table.' He sighed. 'We've had too many failures, Michael and not enough successes. Our operatives are losing ground to the CIA, the NSA and the Company abroad and to the FBI at home. We're not the force we once were.'

'What can I do to help?' Michael asked.

'Forget what I've told you and focus on your work. That's the reason why I kept you out of the loop. I don't want you or anybody else here distracted by this.' Zeus said. 'Now. I have to go and put the FIA out of action with Miss Connolly's help.'

'I'll have someone escort her up.' Michael offered.

Zeus nodded. 'You're intending to offer her a job?'

Michael nodded and opened the door to let Zeus leave. 'Marella checked her out. She has an impressive resume.'

'Good.' Zeus moved past him. 'I'll see you upstairs.'

Michael left Zeus' office and made his way back to his own. Marella had tracked down Dorothea and she was waiting for him.

Dorothea rose to her feet as he entered. He noticed that she had also changed into a new outfit. The simple blue pant suit complemented her colouring. 'Miss Connolly. I won't keep you.' He greeted her with a firm handshake. 'I'd like to take the opportunity to thank you for coming forward and helping us.' He sat down in his leather chair and waved her into an armchair.

'Well, Hawke did save my life.'

'He has a knack for doing things like that.' Michael said smiling at her. 'When you get back from Washington, I'd like you to consider coming and working for me.'

Dorothea stared at him. 'You're kidding.'

'I rarely kid.' Michael stated. 'You're a good aeronautical engineer and I have the perfect project for you. I don't need an answer now but if you could think about it I'd be grateful.'

'I'll definitely think about it. Thank you.' Dorothea got to her feet.

'Thank you.' Michael nodded at Marella to escort her back to Airwolf. He poured himself a large glass of bourbon from the bar in his office and sat back behind his desk scowling. He had imagined that the Senate Oversight Committee might have been doing many things in regards to their review; amalgamating the FIRM with another agency wasn't one of them. He sipped his drink and leaned back tiredly.

If the FIRM was taken over by another agency his own position was precarious, Michael realised. The Airwolf project was his ace but in many ways it was also his joker. Airwolf had made him many enemies within the FIRM itself and he only controlled the helicopter inasmuch as Hawke would accept the missions Michael gave to him in return for finding his brother. Anxiety gnawed at his gut and Michael took a deep breath. He put his drink on the table and got out of his chair to stare sightlessly through the windows, his hands deep in the pockets of his white slacks. He understood why Zeus wanted to keep the information under wraps; it was distracting. If the whole agency knew, they'd all be too busy trying to consolidate their positions to focus on their job; keeping the US and her allies safe. Well, he wouldn't let it distract him. Michael turned back to his desk; he had work to do.

\---

Hawke saw the Valley of the Gods ahead of them, the red stone awash with early morning sunlight and gave a sigh of relief. He shifted fruitlessly trying to ease the stiffness from flying too long in a temperamental aircraft that demanded constant focus. He'd switched to autopilot for a large proportion of the journey home but even so…he glanced behind him and smiled at the sight of Dom sat in the engineer's chair snoring away.

They'd completed their mission to get Zeus and Dorothea safely to Washington. It hadn't been as bad as he'd thought transporting the director of the FIRM. The older man had even admitted with some awe that Airwolf was an outstanding machine. Hawke smiled. He'd seen the momentary look of panic on Zeus' face when they'd hit the turbos and gone to mach speed. That moment alone had made the trip worth the inconvenience.

It had been good to ensure Dorothea had been taken care of too, Hawke thought as he ran an automatic scan to ensure the Lair was clear. She'd told him on the trip out that Michael had offered her a job. Hawke wasn't surprised. Michael had a weakness for strong, intelligent women and Dorothea definitely fell into that category. He'd surprised himself by advising her to take the job. She'd thanked him for saving her life when they'd parted; he'd told her the gratitude was mutual – he would never have found Zeus without her.

He checked the monitor; all clear. He positioned Airwolf to descend down the funnel, back into the cave. Dom woke with a start as Airwolf landed with the merest bump.

He yawned. 'What time is it, kid?'

'Time to go home.' Hawke said tiredly.

'I hear you.' Dom said laughing. He climbed out and stretched his stiff body.

'Are you OK?' Hawke asked worriedly seeing a flash of discomfort across the other man's face.

'Hey. I'm not done for yet.' Dom softened the words with his trade-mark grin. 'Although maybe I should leave the all-nighters to you kids in future, huh?' He got overtaken by a yawn again.

'You need to get some sleep.'

'Yeah. I promised Rosa I'd take her to dinner tonight to make up for missing our date yesterday.'

Hawke leaned over the nose to look at his surrogate father fondly. 'We never did get round to that subject you wanted to discuss.'

'Oh that.' Dom stretched his arms out. 'It can wait. We're both tired, kid.'

'You sure?' Hawke asked.

Dom smiled. 'Well…if you're sure you want to hear it…'

'Dom,' Hawke interrupted him, 'just spit it out.'

The older man turned to Hawke. For a moment he let his eyes travel over the younger man. Hawke's boyish looks were pale and the shadows under his eyes and rumpled hair spoke of his tiredness but he was reviewing Dom with a clear steady blue gaze. Dom returned it fondly. 'I'm going to ask Rosa to marry me.'

Hawke blinked. 'Marry you?' He repeated. 'Isn't that a bit quick?'

Dom gave a grunt of laughter. 'You can't wait around and be as cautious as you when you get to my age, kid.' He reached into Airwolf and pulled a couple of bottles of water from a compartment. He threw one over at Hawke.

Hawke caught the bottle with a nod of thanks. 'Dom, are you real sure about this?'

'Yeah I am kid.' Dom took a slurp of water. 'You know that spell in the hospital shook me up, made me realise that I don't have much time left...'

'Dom…'

'Hear me out, huh?' Dom sighed. 'I'm not saying I'm going to keel over tomorrow but I want to get the most out of whatever time I do have.'

'I get that Dom I do,' Hawke said quietly, 'and I don't mean to tell you your business and like I said Rosa seems nice and all…'

'Kid, just say it.' Dom said impatiently.

'How well do you know her, really?' Hawke winced at his own bluntness. Yeah, he thought, that was subtle, real subtle.

'What do you mean?' Dom demanded.

'Well, I mean, have you even met this sister of hers?' Hawke asked trying to ignore the building anger in Dom's eyes.

'No,' Dom admitted, 'but it doesn't matter. Rosa makes me happy,' he gestured, 'that's all I need to know.'

Hawke looked down at his drink. God he was hopeless at these types of discussions. 'Dom,' he sighed and looked back up at his oldest friend, 'would you let Michael do a check on her?'

Dom's mouth fell open. 'Do a…? No!' He glared at Hawke. 'And you're not going to ask him to either.' He started over to the Santini Air jeep by the entrance.

'All I'm thinking, Dom, is that it couldn't hurt to make sure.' Hawke said following him and gesturing with his bottle, spilling water onto the ground. 'You know both Cait and I have been caught out in the past…'

'Rosa isn't using me to get to Airwolf, String. What would she want with a…a mach capable, highly advanced helicopter, huh? She doesn't even fly.' Dom gestured at him again. 'You're being paranoid!'

'Maybe.' Hawke allowed.

The two men stared at each other for a heartbeat.

'Can't you just be happy for me, kid?' Dom pleaded with him.

Hawke sighed. 'Do me one favour?'

Dom looked at him suspiciously. 'What?'

'Don't tell her about the Lady, not until Cait and I agree for her to know.' Hawke held up a hand when Dom opened his mouth to argue. 'I know you trust her but it's all our lives on the line here, Dom.'

The older man considered it. 'I guess that's fair.' He said eventually. 'OK then.'

'OK.'

'You coming?' Dom asked.

'I'm going to finish up here. I'll drive Michael's jeep back.' Hawke gestured at the white jeep parked alongside Dom's vehicle.

Dom gave a nod and got in his car. Hawke watched him drive away and frowned.

\---

'So,' Michael pushed his glasses up his nose, 'why the clandestine meeting?' The spy was sat in one of the new chairs at the console in the Lair and trying hard to ignore that Hawke was leaning on a piece of equipment that had cost over a million dollars.

Hawke looked over the steel platform at Michael and suppressed the urge to sigh. It was a necessary evil, he told himself ruthlessly. No matter what Dom thought, Rosa needed checking out. He'd called Michael almost as soon as Dom had left the Lair. There were now two white jeeps parked in front of Airwolf.

'I need a favour.' Hawke said sighing when Michael raised an eyebrow inquisitively and rested his clasped hands on his cane. 'I need an immediate background check on Rosa Delmitri.'

'Dominic's new lady friend?' Michael checked.

Hawke nodded.

Michael looked at him steadily. 'You think she's a threat?'

'I don't know.' Hawke said. 'That's why I want to check her out.'

'Without Dominic knowing.' Michael surmised, understanding why he'd been summoned to the Lair for the rendezvous.

'If she's clean he doesn't have to know.' Hawke pointed out.

'And if she's not?' Michael asked.

Hawke shuffled uncomfortably. 'I'll cross that bridge if it happens.'

Michael stroked his moustache. 'You could always tell him that it was my idea.'

'If it happens, Michael, it won't help any my lying to him about it.' Hawke said unhappily.

Michael nodded slowly. 'Why the urgency?'

Hawke sighed. 'He's thinking of asking her to marry him.'

'Marry?' Michael's eyebrows shot up under his fringe.

'He says he doesn't want to waste any time.' Hawke muttered.

'I see.'

'I don't.' Hawke couldn't believe he'd blurted the words out. He was too tired for this, he thought. He pushed away from the console and headed off the platform to Airwolf.

Michael followed him and wondered whether to say anything. He sighed and adjusted his glasses again. 'Hawke…'

'Forget it, Michael.' Hawke laid a fist on Airwolf's armour, his back to the other man. 'I'm just worried about him, that's all.'

'He seems OK.' Michael said gently.

'Sure,' Hawke replied dryly, 'if you ignore the fact that he's about to rush into a marriage with a woman he hardly knows.' He shook his head and folded his arms as he turned and leaned back against Airwolf's closed door to look at Michael.

'I guess the chest pains gave him a wake up call.' Michael commented.

'That's what he says.'

'And with you getting together with Cait, especially now the two of you have moved in together, he must be wondering what the future holds for him.'

Hawke stared at him quizzically.

'He might anticipate that you won't need him in your life as much, Hawke.' Michael clarified. He saw the realisation hit in Hawke's blue eyes before the younger man's guard went back up. He tapped his cane on the ground. 'I'll get on that background check.' He walked over to one of the jeeps, throwing the cane into the passenger seat. 'By the way, Angelina wants to know if she can come up to the cabin this weekend.'

Hawke almost smiled. 'Sure. Cait and I don't leave for her sister's wedding till Monday.' He gestured. 'Actually you could do me a favour and take Tet whilst we're away.'

'Angelina will love that.' Michael said thinking briefly of his pristine house and sighing. He was about to leave when he hesitated. 'I have something else to tell you.'

'Oh?'

'You're not going to like it.' Michael warned.

'I never do.' Hawke commented wryly. 'What is it?'

'I talked to Zeus.' Michael said. 'I asked him why the FIA wanted to kidnap him.'

'He give you a straight answer?' Hawke asked surprised.

'I didn't give him much of a choice.' Michael smoothed his tie. 'This review the Senate Oversight Committee is doing…'

'What about it?' Hawke had a feeling he didn't really want to know the answer.

'They're looking at amalgamating some of the agencies.'

'Including the FIRM?'

'Including the FIRM.' Michael confirmed.

'You're right.' Hawke said. 'I don't like it.'

'No more than me.'

'You going to be OK Michael?' Hawke asked.

The spy shrugged. 'It depends on what happens. It could all come to nothing.' He gestured. 'Thanks to you and Miss Connolly we scored a big success today. But we need more.'

Hawke frowned. 'You want Airwolf back?'

'Thanks for the offer but…no.' Michael smiled. 'We'll be OK.'

Hawke lips tilted upwards momentarily and there was a moment of awkward silence. He cleared his throat. 'By the way, thanks for yesterday. If you hadn't turned up when you did…'

Michael shrugged and his good eye twinkled. 'You probably would have gotten out of it without me.'

'Well, thanks anyway.' Hawke said crossing his arms and leaning a shoulder against Airwolf. 'I definitely wouldn't have been able to get into that basement without you.'

Michael looked at him quizzically.

'Opening the door.' Hawke clarified. 'If you hadn't spotted the Airwolf code and let me into the basement, I would never have found Zeus.'

Michael frowned. 'It wasn't me.'

Hawke's eyes narrowed. 'Funny, Michael.'

'Seriously, Hawke. It wasn't me.' Michael commented. He shrugged again. 'It probably happened once I left the console to come in after you. Dom probably caught it.'

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed a little uncertainly. 'That's probably it.'

Both men looked at each other for a moment.

Michael shook his head and gunned the engine. 'I'll be in touch.'

Hawke watched him back out of the Lair entrance. He rubbed a hand through his short brown hair and frowned. It probably made more sense that Dom had been the one to recognise the code and open the basement door.

He sighed. The older man seemed so happy and was so supportive about Hawke's relationship with Caitlin that it had never really occurred to him that Dom might be feeling left out or worried that he would be left out in the future. Hawke swore loudly in the empty Lair. How was he supposed to deal with Dom's feelings about it all for crying out loud? God knew he was having a hard enough time dealing with his own. He was tired. Bone tired. He needed to get home and get some sleep. He could sort it all out when he was able to think straight.

\---

Hawke woke slowly and blinked at the sun streaming into his bedroom through the large window on the back wall. He glanced at his watch and scowled. It was the afternoon. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his hands over his face. He shoved the covers on the bed back and padded to the bathroom. A shower helped to revive him and he dressed in jeans and a sweater to head to the airfield. He walked down the stairs and slowed as he heard sounds from the kitchen. He started smiling and took the rest of the stairs quickly.

Caitlin smiled as he entered the kitchen, picked her up in a fierce hug and kissed her. 'I missed you.' She said.

'Yeah.' His blue eyes ran over her; her red hair was pulled back into a long braid down her back, her face was free of make-up leaving her freckles to run riot over her skin and her wide, honest blue-green eyes were gazing at him happily. His breath caught in his throat. 'I missed you too.'

Caitlin hugged him before she pulled out of his arms and turned to the counter to pour him a mug of coffee. 'I hear the mission went well.'

'Yeah. Zeus behaved himself.' Hawke took the mug she offered him and took a sip almost burning his tongue on the hot liquid.

'It must have been strange having him in the cockpit.' Caitlin commented.

Hawke shrugged. 'It could have been worse. You have a good time with Angelina?'

'Yeah. We had a bit of a girlie night.' Caitlin flashed her blue nail varnish at him.

'Blue?' His eyebrow quirked upwards in amusement.

'Angelina chose it.' Caitlin said. 'Although I kinda like it. I'm thinking of wearing it for Fiona's wedding.' She saw him wince and smiled. 'You know you don't have to go with me.'

'I'm going with you.' Hawke said firmly. It was past time that he and Caitlin's family came to some kind of civilised truce; it was unfair for Caitlin to keep feeling pulled between them. 'End of discussion.'

Caitlin nodded. She leaned back against the counter. 'Did you make any progress with Dom over Rosa whilst you were away?'

'Ah.' Hawke sighed deeply.

'That doesn't sound good.' She commented.

Hawke caught hold of her hand. 'Dom told me he's going to ask Rosa to marry him.'

'Marry him?' Caitlin repeated her eyes widening with shock. 'But he hardly knows her.'

'That's what I said.' Hawke said.

Caitlin allowed him to tug her closer into another hug. 'How'd he take that?'

'Pretty much as you'd expect.'

She pulled back to look into his eyes. 'You guys OK?'

Hawke nodded. 'I didn't change his mind though.'

'What are we going to do?' Caitlin asked worriedly. 'If he marries her…'

'I asked Michael to run a check on her.' Hawke admitted a little abashed.

Her eyebrows rose. 'I thought we were going to be subtle?'

'I figured if he was planning to ask her to marry him the time for being subtle was long gone.'

'He's not going to be happy.' Caitlin warned.

'He doesn't have to know if everything checks out.' Hawke pointed out.

'Hmmm.'

Hawke saw the concern in her eyes and sighed. 'I guess I should tell him, huh?'

'I think you should.' Caitlin said. 'He'll understand you're just looking out for him…' She frowned at Hawke picking up on his sudden tension. 'What's wrong?'

Hawke shrugged and avoided her eyes.

She stepped back from him and folded her arms. 'What?'

Hawke sighed. 'Dom may have…kinda…' he gestured, 'specifically…told me not to ask Michael to do a check.'

Caitlin closed her eyes briefly before pinning him with a stern gaze. 'String…' She rarely used the softer derivative of his name and its usage had Hawke straightening his shoulders and crossing his arms defensively. She sighed. 'Well I guess we're just going to have to go to the airfield and face the music.'

Hawke looked down at the floor. 'You didn't do anything.' He met her eyes. 'You could stay here.'

'We'll go together.' She took a step toward him and kissed him softly. 'End of discussion.'

Hawke's lips twitched and he took her hand as they walked out of the cabin and headed for the chopper. The journey seemed too quick; Hawke wasn't looking forward to confessing what he'd done to Dom. They landed and climbed out of the helicopter. The sight of Michael's white limo parked outside the hangar had both of them exchanging an anxious look.

'Do you think…?' Caitlin began shutting her cockpit door.

'Let's go and find out.' Hawke said.

They took a step forward and halted as Rosa came hurrying out of the hangar. She looked upset and didn't acknowledge them, didn't even seem to realise they were there. She got in her rental car and drove away with a squeal of rubber.

'That doesn't look good,' murmured Caitlin.

Hawke didn't reply but took a couple of steps towards the hangar, Caitlin followed after him. They both stopped as Dom charged out. His eyes immediately arrowed in on Hawke's guilty face.

'You did it, didn't you?' Dom yelled marching over to the younger man.

Hawke shuffled guiltily. 'Dom…'

'You couldn't leave it alone, could you?' Dom asked his eyes hard and cold, his hands fisted at his sides. 'Even after I asked you.'

'Dom…' Hawke stepped forward.

Dom swung at him catching him on the mouth, knocking him to the ground. 'Rosa doesn't want to know me. Are you happy now?' He said as Hawke touched a hand to his split lip. Caitlin stood motionless, her own hands pressed against her mouth to stop from crying out.

Hawke glanced at the blood on his fingers briefly before looking back up at Dom, his heart pounding uncomfortably in his chest, he couldn't get enough air. 'Dom…'

Dom gave him a disgusted look and stalked away. He got in the Santini Air jeep and drove off. Hawke watched him go and swore loudly. He touched his lip again and got to his feet.

'Let me see that.' Caitlin reached towards him to help him and he waved her away.

'I'm fine.'

'I'm sorry, Hawke.' Michael's voice travelled across the tarmac to them and they both glanced at the hangar door where the spy was stood.

'I'm taking it the news wasn't good?' Hawke snapped.

Michael nodded. 'Rosa Delmitri doesn't exist. No record of her in Italy or the US. Whoever she is, she's not who she claims to be.'

'And you couldn't wait to tell him?' Hawke said angrily.

Michael straightened. 'I came to tell you. Only he insisted on introducing me to Rosa.' He gestured with his cane. 'I really don't know what happened. One minute we were talking about Italy and the next she was accusing Dom that he'd got his spy friend to do a check on her and running out. Dom immediately jumped to the correct conclusion.' His eyes flickered to Hawke's cut lip. 'If you hadn't arrived I think my lip would be the one that was bust.'

Caitlin sighed. 'Do you have any idea who Rosa actually is and what she wants?'

'Your guess is as good as mine.' Michael pushed his glasses up his nose. 'She could be anything from a common garden con artist to a gold-digger.'

'Great. This is just great.' Hawke muttered. His eyes narrowed at something past Michael's shoulder. A black Lincoln was approaching. It pulled up alongside the white limo and a familiar blonde woman stepped out. Michael and Hawke both recognised her instantly and exchanged an anxious look. Caitlin saw them tense and wondered who the woman walking towards them was. She looked in her forties, with blonde tawny hair and hazel eyes, dressed in an expensive black suit with matching expensive gold jewellery. Caitlin, dressed only in jeans and a pretty lavender blouse, felt shabby in comparison and unconsciously straightened.

'Archangel. Hawke.' The woman's eyes flickered to Caitlin. 'I don't think we've met. I'm Tania Bening.'

'Caitlin O'Shaunessy,' said Caitlin faintly. So this was General Bening's daughter. The power hungry General had come after the Airwolf team and they'd been forced to destroy his helicopter in self-defence although no one in the team had a particular problem with blowing him out of the sky; he'd been a murderer and a terrorist. But given the General was this woman's father, it was no wonder Michael and Hawke were tense; they were probably fearing Tania Bening was here for retribution.

'I need to speak to you all urgently.' Tania said, clutching the small black back she held tightly.

'Why don't you come into the office?' Caitlin said when Michael and Hawke didn't respond. She led the way into Santini Air.

Tania sat down in the chair Caitlin offered and accepted an offer of a glass of water. Her eyes flickered to Hawke. 'It's been a while.'

Hawke crossed his arms and leaned against the desk. 'I thought you and your daughter were living in France.' There was a question buried in the quiet statement.

'We came back to the States after my father died.' Tania said.

Hawke flushed. 'Look, about your father…'

'I know he didn't leave you much choice, Hawke. You have nothing to apologise for.' She took the glass Caitlin handed her. 'Thank you.'

Michael cleared his throat. 'Forgive me for asking, but why are you here?'

'A friend of mine at the CIA contacted me this morning.' She cleared her throat nervously. 'You ran a search on a woman called Rosa Delmitri.'

Hawke and Michael exchanged a worried look.

'You know her?' Hawke asked.

'Rosa Delmitri was one of the aliases my aunt used when she worked as a CIA operative.'

'Your aunt?' Michael checked that he'd heard correctly.

'Yes.' Tania sipped her water. 'My father's sister, Rosalind Bening.' She looked down seeing their horrified expressions. 'I'm assuming because you ran the trace that Rosalind has somehow gotten involved with you all?'

Hawke nodded. 'She's gotten Dom believing she's the best thing since sliced bread.'

Tania sighed. 'I'd hoped I wouldn't be too late to warn you.' She focused on Hawke. 'My father was a monster.' She looked away. 'The reason he killed my mother was because she found him in my bedroom. He…abused me for years without her knowing. My daughter Sara…she was the result.' Her cheeks flushed red and she took a gulp of her water. 'Sara doesn't know.'

'You came here to warn us?' Caitlin gently prompted.

Tania nodded. 'Rosalind isn't quite right, in the head, I mean. She worked as an assassin and I think it just…she isn't sane.' She looked at Hawke imploringly. 'She had an unusual, unnatural attachment to my father. I may not want revenge but…'

'She does.' Hawke stated, his blue eyes darkening with horror.

'Hawke, Dom would have gone after her.' Caitlin said anxiously.

He nodded sharply. The thought had already occurred to him. 'Do you have any idea where your aunt would go?'

'She has a beach house just up the coast. I can give you the address.' Tania took the pad and pencil Caitlin handed to her and scribbled the details on it. Caitlin ripped the top sheet off.

'Let's get the Lady.' Hawke said to her harshly.

'I'll take the limo, meet you there.' Michael said.

'I'll come with you, Archangel. I know the way.' Tania offered.

Michael nodded.

Hawke didn't wait for them; he was already heading to the chopper and hoping they wouldn't be too late.

\---

Dom couldn't remember a time when he had been so angry with Hawke. He knew the younger man had his doubts about Rosa, hell the kid never trusted anybody easily but to run a check on her when Dom had explicitly asked him not to…just the thought of it made his blood boil anew. He wasn't sure what in Michael's conversation with her had tipped her off that the other man had checked her out but her deep upset at having her privacy so badly invaded was completely understandable. Michael hadn't even denied it! He glowered. When he got his hands on the spy…He brought the car to a stop outside the address Rosa had given him for her sister.

Dom's eyes widened. The beach house was the only building for miles. It was huge; a sprawl of white stone set into the rock of a steep cliff. He checked the address; he'd already made a couple of wrong turnings because he'd been so mad he'd missed the signs. It was the right address. He got out of the jeep. Rosa's rental car was parked up at the curb but he couldn't see any other vehicles. Where was her sister's car? He hesitated. Dom shook himself and firmed his lips. He was not going to let Hawke's paranoia get to him. He marched up to the door and knocked. The door swung open into a marble-tiled foyer. Rosa must have been so upset that she hadn't closed the door properly. Dom took a step inside.

'Rosa!' His voice echoed in the hall. He glanced around at the expensive antiques, the plush furnishing. He followed the hallway into a sunken open plan living space. A huge hearth took up one wall; an L-shaped cream couch littered with fluffy cushions provided a comfy seating area. Original art adorned the walls; large strong pieces that would have dominated the attention except for the fact that the whole far wall was glass and provided a spectacular view of the Pacific coastline. He could see the swells of the ocean breaking on the sandy beach below. A gentle breeze disturbed the filmy material hanging over the side of the window…no not a window, Dom realised, an open door. He made his way out.

The balcony was built into the rock of the cliff and only by a flimsy white wooden railing provided protection from the sheer drop to the beach below. He saw there was a set of steep steps carved into the granite just by the side of the house. Dom's eyes set on Rosa. She was standing with her back to him, her chestnut hair flying in the breeze around her.

'Rosa?' Dom took a couple of steps toward her. He took off his red cap and crumpled it in his hands nervously.

'Dominic.' She didn't turn around.

'Rosa, I swear to you, I had nothing to do with them checking into your background.'

'Tell me Dominic. What did they find?'

'Find?' Dom shook his head and took another couple of steps. 'I don't know. I didn't wait to find out. It doesn't matter to me.' He sighed and gestured at the straight line of her back. 'You have to understand String…he's just a little paranoid.'

Rosa turned around.

Dom's eyes smiled at her until they took in the gun in her hand that was pointed directly at him. 'Or maybe not.' He muttered. He raised his stunned eyes to hers. She was looking at him triumphantly.

'I knew you'd come.' She said.

'Rosa…why?' He asked gesturing at the gun.

'Why?' Rosa smiled cruelly and her words were no longer tinged with an Italian nuance. 'You killed my brother.'

'Your brother?'

'My name is Bening. Rosalind Bening.'

Dom made the connection immediately. His brow lowered ominously. 'So this whole time, all you've wanted is revenge?'

'You and Stringfellow Hawke killed the only man I loved, the only man who loved me.' Rosalind snarled.

'Your brother?' Dom said aghast.

'My brother.' Rosalind took a step toward him; he took a hasty step back. 'I had planned for this to be slow and painful. I wanted to destroy you in inches and it would have worked too. A woman can poison a relationship between two men quicker and faster than any other means.'

'You wanted to poison my relationship with String?' Dom asked trying to keep her talking whilst he thought of some way out that didn't involve him getting shot.

'He would have been lost without you and when I killed his lover, he would have been vulnerable and I would have destroyed him completely.'

'You're mad.' Dom said taking another step back.

Rosalind's brown eyes gleamed. 'You would have been so devastated Dominic seeing him die miserable and alone. You would have gone to your knees and begged me to put you out of your misery.'

He took a step back from the insanity in her eyes. His craggy face hardened into deep, grave lines. 'You're sick.'

'Only I didn't count on Hawke being so paranoid. I thought I would have more time but I underestimated him.' She laughed cruelly. 'Something I didn't do with you. You, I played just right. You were falling in love with little Rosa, weren't you Dominic?'

'I fell in love with an illusion.' Dom bit out.

'And what's even funnier, Dominic, is that you really thought Rosa loved you.' She taunted him. 'You. A pathetic lonely old man with nothing but old stories and Hawke, a man who doesn't even need you anymore.'

Dom stilled. 'That's enough.'

'Yes. It's enough.' Rosalind smiled. 'Your death will be enough to destroy Hawke and my betrayal…well, I see it's done its job.' She straightened her arm, the gun steady in her hand as she aimed for Dom's heart.

Dom, seeing her arm move, seeing her grip tighten on the pistol, knew that his life would be over within a second if he didn't do something. He did the only thing that occurred to him; he launched himself over the side of the railing and onto the rock below, the bullet zipping so close to him that he could feel the heat of it against his cheek. He moved over the slippery surface trying for a controlled descent. Another bullet hit the rock next to him. He flinched and his footing went immediately. He slipped down the cliff face. His toes hit a small ledge mid-way and he managed to stop the momentum of his fall, hugging the wall tightly. His eyes looked down at the sheer drop.

'Mamma mia.' He muttered.

A bullet hit the wall next to his face and he flinched. His eyes searched for Rosalind and he found her; she was half-way down the steps, level with him, and the gun steady in her outstretched arm. He had nowhere to go….

Airwolf howled. Dom turned his head at the rush of wind as she flew between him and Rosalind, protecting him, her rotors dangerously close to the rock. Bullet after bullet ricocheted off her blunt nose until Rosalind screamed and threw her gun at the machine. She spread her arms and yelled for Hawke to shoot. Dom closed his eyes. He didn't want to see her death.

His eyes jerked open at the sound of footsteps racing across the patio and down the steps.

'Rosalind!' A woman's voice called.

Rosalind whirled and started running down the steep staircase. She had only gone a couple of steps when she slipped...her body fell in slow motion, tumbling down to lie still at the bottom. Dom looked away and pressed himself into the rock. It was over. It was all over.

\---

The sky was an unrelieved black canvas devoid of moonlight leaving little light around the dimly lit airfield as Hawke made his way to the Santini Air hangar. He took a deep breath before he entered the brightly lit building. The familiar smells of grease and oil, and the sound of an electric tool whirring comforted him. He shoved his hands in his jeans and made his way over to the workbench behind the Jet Ranger where Dom was working.

'Hey.' He said coming to a halt at the bottom of the table.

Dom's eyes remained firmly fixed on the engine component he was fixing. 'It's late.' He said. It was past midnight.

'Yeah. I just…I just wanted to check you were OK.' Hawke said. He hunched his shoulders and rocked back on his heels.

'The doctor said I was fine. Just some pulled muscles and scrapes.'

'That wasn't what I meant, Dom.'

Dom sighed and raised his head. 'What do you want me to say, String? That I feel a fool.' He said angrily. 'Well, I do. An old fool.'

'You're not the first one of us to be fooled, Dom.' Hawke reminded him. 'And I seem to recall you're usually the first to tell us not to beat ourselves up about it.'

Dom harrumphed. He glimpsed Hawke's sincerity and sighed. 'I really liked her String.'

'I know, Dom.'

'I just can't believe my Rosa turned out to be General Bening's sister.' Dom shook his head. 'She was so twisted, String. Why couldn't I see it?'

'You wanted to believe in her.' Hawke said gently.

'I did want to believe in her.' Dom admitted. 'I wanted to believe a beautiful woman loved me.' He sighed. 'Who was I trying to kid?'

'Dom…' Hawke didn't know how to comfort the other man.

Dom sighed again and looked up at Hawke. 'Before she started shooting…she said some things, String. How she was going to destroy us both.' He looked down. 'She was going to kill Caitlin and then you. And she told me how she was going to destroy us, poison our relationship.'

'She would never have been able to do that, Dom.' Hawke said.

Dom's eyes settled on Hawke's split lip. 'I don't know, kid. I was pretty furious with you.'

'We would have gotten past it.' Hawke said confidently. 'I know we kid around with each other a lot but we're family. We'll always be there for each other.'

Dom nodded slowly. The words settled something inside him he hadn't realised needed settling. His eyes warmed with humour. 'Always is a long time, kid. You sure you want me around that long?'

'I'm just glad we'll get the chance to find out.' Hawke returned, clasping his shoulder.

'So am I, kid.' Dom pulled him into a hug and when they pulled back, both were a little embarrassed at the show of emotion.

Dom picked up the part he was fixing and turned it over in his hand. 'So, you still planning to go with Caitlin to her sister's wedding next week?'

Hawke shrugged. 'I thought I'd stay here.'

Dom looked at him sharply. 'You should go.'

'Dom…'

'I mean it, String.' Dom said firmly. 'You need to go.'

'Maybe I need to be here.'

'I'm OK, kid.' Dom reassured him. 'Besides I'll feel worse if you go changing your plans just because of me.'

Hawke nodded. 'You sure?'

'I'll be fine.' Dom said. 'And it'll be good to have some time to myself. Get my head around what's happened.' He gestured at Hawke. 'Which kinda reminds me…I appreciate the visit but shouldn't you get back to the cabin before Cait wonders where you've gone?'

'She knows I'm here.' Hawke said stuffing his hands back into his pockets. 'She told me to tell you you're coming to ours for Christmas.'

'Nah! You two had the whole day planned…'

'We both want you there.' Hawke insisted. 'Like I said, you're family. Besides I don't think she was inviting you, it was kinda more of an order.'

'Well wouldn't want to get her mad at me.' Dom said a smile spreading across his wide face.

'Wise.' Hawke's eyes twinkled back at him.

'But I'll only come for lunch. You kids can have the rest of the day to yourselves.'

Hawke smiled. 'Then it's settled.'

'It's settled.' Dom agreed.

'I'd better get going.' Hawke said. 'I'll see you in the morning.'

'Night, kid.' Dom watched the younger man walk out before he put the engine part back on the table and slowly covered his crumpling face with his grease-marked hands.

\---

Hawke and Caitlin were in the hangar with Dom helping him fix the chopper when Michael called round with Marella. They all made their way into the office for some privacy and to be more comfortable.

'I thought you'd want an update on yesterday's events.' Michael said as they all took seats.

'How is Rosa, I mean Rosalind?' asked Dom wiping his hands on a rag, avoiding everyone's sympathetic eyes.

'She took quite a blow to the head when she fell.' Marella said gently. 'She's slipped into a coma. The doctors aren't sure whether she'll ever some out of it or if she does…' She spread her arms in a 'who knows' gesture.

'If she does, Tania Bening has promised to support an application to transfer her to a mental institution.' Michael said. 'It seems from what we've been able to uncover, Rosalind may have been the first victim of Bening's abuse.'

Marella nodded. 'He managed to convince her that he was the only man who mattered in her life and created a sick dependency on him.'

'The doctor's think his death broke whatever tiny hold she had, if any, on her sanity.' Michael concluded.

Dom sighed. 'Well, at least it's over.'

'I'm sorry, Dominic.' Michael said meeting the older man's eyes determinedly. 'I wish it had turned out differently.'

'So do I.' Dom said with a huff of laughter and sounding more like his old self.

'Well, thanks for the update Michael.' Hawke said.

The other man waved the gratitude away. 'I do have some other news.'

'Oh?' Hawke's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'Tania gave me something to give to you Hawke.' The spy nodded at Marella who opened up the briefcase and pulled out a folder. She handed it to the pilot who took it with a bemused expression.

'Call it an early Christmas present.' Michael said.

'What is it?' Hawke said not opening it.

'All the information Bening had on your brother.' Michael smiled at the shock in Hawke's eyes. 'Apparently Tania found it amongst her father's papers.'

Hawke fingered the folder but still didn't open it. Dom and Caitlin glanced at each other worriedly.

'Well,' said Dom gesturing at the younger man, 'what are you waiting for, kid?'

Hawke met Dom's encouraging gaze and took a deep breath. He flipped it open and started shifting through the information.

Dom lasted five minutes before his patience ran out. 'Well?' He threw both his hands out.

Hawke looked up, a sheen of tears over his blue eyes. 'He's alive, Dom.'

Dom put a hand on Hawke's shoulder and squeezed hard. 'Well.'

Caitlin leaned on his other shoulder, reading the information in the folder on his lap. 'Saint John was rescued from the Vietcong after two and a half years?'

Hawke nodded. 'That's when he was recruited for the Special Forces unit for incursions into enemy territory.'

'The unit he talked about in his letter to you? The one he left in his footlocker?' Dom asked.

'Yeah.' Hawke tapped the folder and shook his head in disbelief. 'It says he got promoted. He outranks me.'

Caitlin and Dom exchanged a happy smile at the slightly incredulous tone.

'But he was discharged in 1980 after the army decided that their involvement with the incursions was getting…' Michael stroked his moustache, 'a little hot.'

'And they noted he went to work for an intelligence agency to go deep cover doing similar types of mission.' Hawke murmured. 'And that's it.'

'It's not the FIRM.' Marella said firmly before he could ask. 'We've turned over every stone.'

'I even talked to Zeus.' Michael said. 'Your brother isn't one of ours but his intelligence work does account for why we haven't been able to uncover where he is.'

'Until now.' Marella said.

Caitlin looked at the pleased look on the faces of the spies. 'What do you mean?'

Michael gestured at her. 'We've been looking in the wrong place. Now we know where to look…'

'…we should be able to find what we want.' Marella completed.

Hawke's fingers traced over a photo of his brother dated the year he'd been discharged from the army. It was the most recent photo he had of his brother. His eyes were glued to the picture of Saint John in uniform; his hair bleached blond by the sun and his hazel eyes staring seriously into the camera. He cleared his throat and nodded at Michael. 'Send my thanks to Tania.'

Michael nodded.

Hawke reached up and caught hold of Caitlin's hand resting on his shoulder. Her fingers wrapped around his. 'You really think you can find him now?'

'I know I can.' Michael said.

'Thanks, Michael.'

'Don't thank me yet.' Michael said ignoring the tears that still lurked in the other man's eyes.

Hawke looked down at the photo. 'No,' he agreed gruffly. 'When he's home.' And for the first time in a long while, he thought with a renewed sense of hope, he could really believe it was going to happen.

fin.


End file.
